


A Moment to Celebrate

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Theo and Draco celebrate the end of the year.





	A Moment to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) birthday bash game Klue. My choices were "a celebration in the Hogwarts dorms" and "champagne".

He didn’t know how it started. Stumbling along the corridor towards his dorm room, Draco took a deep swig from the bottle in his hand.

“Draco!”

He was pulled to a stop, the bottle taken from him. He had enough time to blink blurrily a couple of times before a pair of warm lips connected with his in a sloppy kiss.

“Mmm.”

Draco’s skin buzzed with the heady combination of lust and alcohol that flowed through him. His head spun as he opened his mouth and pressed closer. Pleasure spiked through him as he felt something hard pressing against his erection.

“Theo…”

“Want you, Draco.”

This was new. _Theo_ was new. Draco hadn’t even suspected Theo had leanings his way until the end-of-year celebrations held in the Slytherin common room. ‘One last chance’ and all that rot. He watched as Theo gulped down a couple of mouthfuls of the expensive champagne Draco had provided for the celebration.

“You can have me.”

They staggered, giggling, along the corridor together, their hands grasping and pinching wherever they could manage to reach. Draco’s mind tingled with the knowledge of what he was about to do. And with _who._ They entered the first room they encountered, not caring whose it was. The bottle thunked down onto the floor, spilling its contents. Draco hardly noticed it. Falling onto the closest bed, he dragged Theo down with him.

They didn’t speak. Draco pulled Theo into a deep kiss as Theo aligned their hips and began thrusting. It wasn’t pretty, or long.

Pressure built rapidly inside of Draco. He spread his legs, allowing Theo to slip his thigh in-between them. His hips jerked as Theo moved on top of him. The friction warmed him as well as sending jolts of pleasure through him. Sweat broke out on his top lip. His nails dug deeply into Theo’s shoulders. His back arched. A loud whine escaped his throat as the world spun around him, tipping him over the edge.

Theo thrust wildly against his thigh a few more times before moaning his own release. He collapsed, completely boneless, atop of Draco. The sweet scent of the champagne flooded Draco’s overloaded senses. His fingers trailed lazily down Theo’s back towards his arse.

“Should’ve done that much sooner.”

“Haven’t had much to celebrate before now.”

Draco smiled as he felt sleep trying to claim him. “We’ll have to change that, then.”


End file.
